digital_media_web_designfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Media Web Design Wikia
Welcome to the Digital Media Web Design Wikia Web Design Principles This wiki is for a collaborative assignment for Digital Media 11/12 students. Describe your topic Assignment: Edit this Wiki to include one of your top tips for building an effective webpage (or website) based on the principles of design. You will need to sign up for a free account and to make edits. After you login, use the format of the template as shown here..... # Brief description. 'You should also provide a brief explanation to elaborate on your brief description.(''N ame in italics) #* Provide an example of what you should do. You may add an image if you wish. #* Provide another example of what you should NOT do. TOP TIPS FOR PRINCIPLES OF DESIGN: * 'Keep it simple (KIS). '''You should keep your page simple and uncluttered. (''Ms. Guest) ** Good Example: http://www.ubc.ca/ ** Bad Example: http://vancouver.craigslist.ca * '''Professional and Effective Images. You should have images that look good to the eye and will positively promote what your website offers. (Robbie and Anton) ** Good Example: http://billbyronwines.com ** Bad Example: http://www.exmouth-view.co.uk * Visual Hierarchy. 'A website should be laid out in such a way that main points are bigger or in bold, and details should be smaller or indented, so that information is organized. ''(Robbie and Anton) ** Good Example: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page ** Bad Example: http://umich.edu/~ece/resources/design.html * '''Mobile Friendly- The site is easy to use on all devices. You can either make a separate mobile site or an app to achieve this. (Maria and Rachel) ** Good Example: https://www.facebook.com / the Facebook app ** Bad Example: http://www.msy.com.au/home.php * Colours – There is a colour palette and not too many bright or clashing colours. The colour scheme should be consistent and well thought out depending on the purpose of your site. (Maria and Rachel) ** Good Example: https://www.duolingo.com ** Bad Example: http://cavs.mit.edu * 'Fonts: '''Use appropriate fonts that are easy to read for any user. Do not use over the top fonts that only a few people can comprehend, and not to use more that 1 different kinds of fonts, keep it consistent. (''Adrian and Kaylee) ** Good Example: https://www.bchydro.com/index.html ** Bad Example: http://www.exmouth-view.co.uk * 'Don't Be Afraid of Negative Space - '''Negative space is key in creative an effective and attractive web design. Having negative space keeps your webpage looking organized and professional. If your website is full of text and/or images it can appear cluttered and messy, drawing the user's away. (Chris, Holly) ** Good Example: Hangar ** Bad Example: Arngren * '''Don't Use Distractions in your Article: '''Distractions in your article like GIF's and pop-ups to other sites, are quite annoying and the audience will either get upset and not pay attention to your subject, or leave. (Chris, Holly) ** Good Example: Apple ** Bad Example: MSY * '''Organization and Navigation: '''Keep your website easy and organized, this will make it easier for user to navigate. Do not mash everything up and not to overcrowd your website with useless info or images. (''Adrian and Kaylee) ** Good Example: http://www.britannica.com ** Bad Example: http://www.libertyvan.com * 'Credibility: '''Should have good credit so the viewer will know if the site is trustworthy. (''Dahlia and Jessie) ** Good Example: http://www.cbc.ca[http://www.cbc.ca] ** Bad Example: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page * 'Load Time: '''Websites should have an average of 7.25 load time, as it is a major factor to page abandonment. (''Dahlia and Jessie) ** Good Example: http://www.nike.com/ca/en_ca/ ** Bad Example: http://architecture.rice.edu exploring Wikia's Video Library. * 'Formatting: '''Make sure your written parts are not huge walls of text. Use structured paragraphs. Would you want to read thousands of words all at once and not know where to stop? You would probably get so bored you would probably fall asleep. (''Coner and Alex) ** Good Example: https://www.playstation.com/en-ca/explore/ps4/ ** Bad Example: http://www.libertyvan.com/ * '''Testing: '''Testing your site is crucial. Even though you may think your site is ready to go, it still may lack in some important areas. Do your links work? Will certain browsers be capable of handling your site? Testing saves you the embarrassment later. (''Coner and Alex) '' ** Good Example: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page ** Bad Example: http://strategicplan.bournemouth.ac.uk/ = Also see page Top Principles to Make an Effective Website Design = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by